AltairEzio TwoShot pt 1
by screaming-eagle-of-flames
Summary: Title says all. Somewhat humorous. Not Life changing, lol.


"Your lips look so lonely, Altair... Would they like to meet mine?"

"No."

Altair continued walking through the crowded streets of Venice, paying no attention to the other Assassin, who was trying his best to annoy him.

"Do you have any Italian in you? Would you like some?"

"No."

Ezio grinned mockingly, exaggerating his voice so it rebounded off of the dirty walls that bordered the street. "You are so selfish! You're going to have that body the rest of your life and I just want it for one night!"

Altair spun around on one heel, facing Ezio and grabbing the front of his robes.

"Ezio," he growled through clenched teeth. "Shut the FUCK UP. We are trying to kill someone and you're not taking it seriously!"

Ezio raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh, I'm being serious, Alty. REAL serious…"

Altair grunted and pushed Ezio away in disgust and annoyance. "Why do I have to get stuck with YOU, of all people?"

Ezio tip- toed after Altair, trying not to giggle. Altair grumbled curses at the younger man, but otherwise continued walking. Ezio became serious for a moment. "What can I do to make you sleep with me?"

Altair shrugged. "I wouldn't know… maybe…"

Ezio's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Yes…?"

Altair whirled around once again, this time with his blade to Ezio's throat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"Mi Dio!" Ezio exclaimed. Altair pushed the blade harder into Ezio's skin, making a thin line of red appear. Ezio whimpered and ran to the nearest wall, climbing it and then cautiously proceeding to follow Altair along the rooftops.

"Thank you."

Ezio, watching Altair from afar, ran quicker than he walked, ending up to their destination first. As he jumped down, he made a big scene of rubbing his neck where the blade hat bit into him. "Altair, you hurt meee~"

He hugged him as a child would their mother. Altair yelled and pushed Ezio away with such force that he fell into a nearby pile of hay. "Alty," He yelled as he got up, "Why don't you love me?"

Altair pretended he could not hear the pleading assassin and crossed his arms, looking to the large building they were to infiltrate next. Ezio's eyes watered. Cupping his hands around his mouth he screamed "Altair! I said… Why. Do. You. Not. Love. Me?"

Altair clenched his hands and dropped them to his sides.

"Ezio! Why are you yelling?"

"Because you wouldn't answer me!"

Altair crossed his arms again, looking this time to his right.

"Well you're being annoying, you bastard!"

Ezio held in his tears. "A- Altair… why are you so cold?"

Altair's pupils became dilated as he strode over to Ezio. With each heavy step he took, a biting word came out of his mouth.

"Ezio. We. Are. ASSASSINS. And. ASSASSINS. Do. Not. LOVE."

He stood in front of the kneeling Ezio, looming over him. His form almost seemed to blaze with anger. "Don't you understand? I can't be gentle, or kind… or- or loving!" His voice was completely different now, almost pleading. "Ezio… It's against the Creed!"

Ezio pushed himself up in rage, his aura radiating defiance. "Altair Ibn La Ahad! You are known for breaking the creed every day of your life! It is impossible to live strictly by it- family is more important! Caring and compassion- those you too must have somewhere! And love- it is love that has driven man from the dark and sometimes drives us back into madness! Altair, don't you tell me what I should do to live my life. If you want to be a cold-hearted monster, then fine! But do it on your own time! Right now, it's MY time, and we play by MY rules, and I say that you too are MINE!"

Ezio grabbed Altair's neck and pulled him down into a punishing kiss, heated by anger and sadness. He too was the one to break it. "Altair," he whispered hotly into his ear, "I love you. And nothing you say or do will change that… ever!"

Altair groaned. "I'm not doing this mission. I'm going home. You're impossible to work with."

"B-but Altair!"

"I'm gonna have sex with you tonight so, you might as well be there. I'll just bring you… make sure you don't change your mind about what you said earlier, eh?" He reached down to pick Ezio up and began to carry him.

"H-hmm… Altair!" Ezio panted. He rolled his head inwards, toward Altair's chest. The musky smell of an aroused man greeted his nostrils, driving him crazy. He tried to lick Altair's neck, but Altair would have none of it. "Not now," He grumbled into Ezio's ear, "I don't need that when we're in public. Remember, the other assassins might not view us the correct way, and I don't need to have the chance to be executed on the spot anymore than usual. Understand?"

Ezio nodded, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes in pleasure.


End file.
